Scream of Death
by CasperRains
Summary: Bella sits in a throne on Volterra. Though, she bores of it. She knows not of her past, until it comes knocking at the castle door. Bella is known as the Scream of Death. She keeps her hood up- she doesn't show her face. But if you have ever seen it- you wish that you can forget. She shows little mercy. Proud. Protective. What are her secrets though? And.. How did she kill Aro?
1. Chapter 1

**"GIVE HER TO ME!" the brown haired girl- Veronica- shouted, her crazed red eyes pleading. **

There, at the feet of three royal thrones, lie her twelve year old sister, Chelsea.

Two of the three towering statues in the chairs looked on with bored, dead expressions.

Perhaps, they have seen the begging and pleading too many times. They have grown old of the repetitiveness In their lives. These two simply wish to get on with their work in Volterra.

Just another day. Another death. Though to be honest, they did find some small satisfaction in each one.

However, the third being peeked out from under her hood- amused. For the woman has been at this work a far shorter time than her brothers. She enjoys dragging the process out.

She peered down at the helpless children. The one turned, she noted- looked about sixteen. If that.

"Please.. Please. Kill me instead.. Not her. Oh god, oh god. No. Please don't be a spiteful woman. Please!" Veronica shouted from the grip of Felix.

Veronica clawed at his hand with her sharp nails, though this did nothing but frustrate him. He hissed in annoyance and gripped her tighter.

She closed her eyes in defeat and let her body go limp. Her body rocked with the occasional dry sob.

Veronica shamed herself for telling her sister of her current state.

The woman rose from her throne, looking down at the children with a blank expression. Her pitch black cloak covered her facial features.

The voice that sounded from the woman was calm, humorous, and strong.

"Child, what a crime you have been convicted of. And as of me..Not be a spiteful woman? I am known as Urlo di Morte to my enemies. Scream of Death. And here you present us with the idea of sparing this creature"-she points to Chelsea- "and offing you! Ha! To what devotion? She is just a human, You are a monster. Just like the rest of us." The figure glares at Veronica from under her hood. Silly child, she thinks.

The figure closes her eyes and bows her head for a moment. She then opens them in an instant and smiles. Her two brothers look at her with curiosity. one even raises an eyebrow in confusion.

"Very well then. Alec, take the young brat to my study. I will be there shortly." The woman had a blank expression on again. Her face, still not visible due to her hood.

"Yes, Master." Alec replied.

Alec carefully made his way from the right side of her superior throne to the battered girl on the floor.

The human tried to crawl away, to no effect.

He looked down on the girl with little interest. Her shoulder length black hair covered her face and she made little wheezing noises as she started to hyperventilate.

Alec suddenly scrunched his nose in disgust and uncaringly scooped her up in his arms. Alec carried her like a rag doll she started to kick and screech. He was almost to the door when the woman called after him.

"And Alec? Be a 're being held responsible if she is in a worse state when I arrive. I suggest you make her... comfortable." her voice was like a child's. But laced with venom.

Alec gripped the girl more loosely and gulped. He then nodded and left for her study. Closing and the door behind him.

Veronica let out a sigh of relief and looked at the lady by the throne again. She addressed her boldly this time.

" Do with me what you will. But have you know. You're twice the monster I ever was" She spit on the ground next to Felix and glared at the royal woman.

The woman who sat previously in the throne bit her lip. She then carefully lowered her hood.

Everyone in the room gasped, except for her two brothers, who still sat on their thrones.

The woman gave Veronica a tight lipped smile and glared down on her with hatred.

"Such a patriot, are we? Monster I am. But I'd have to argue, sweetie. I'm easily five times the monster you are...Were. You spit on my floor? You insult my gaurd? You are an idiot!". The woman snapped. She hissed, and marched down-getting in the vampire's face.

She grabbed her by her hair and pulled their faces close.

The royal lady whispered in her ear so quietly no one execpt herself, the girl, and Felix heard. Veronica's eyes widened and she screamed.

She pointed at the woman screaming, "DEMON! GOD WILL PUNISH YOU. JUSTICE WILL BE GIVEN YOU, D-"

She was cut off as the woman snapped her neck, pulled her head clean off, and started her on fire. In a matter of seconds.

"Well, You handled that pretty well. May we execute the human now?" Caius mused from his throne.

"All in good time, brother. All in good time." The woman giggled and headed to her study, concealing her face back into her hood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I do not own most of the characters or twilight. That belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Sadly. **

-Fifty years later-

"I have a mission to deal out. And guess who the lucky recipient is?" Caius came bursting into the royal chamber, his voice loud and stern, while his eyes remained bright.

Scream of Death chuckled lightly, "Why so enthusiastic, brother? Have the werewolves died out yet?" She shook her head in amusement.

"Ah, shan't happen yet. Better, dear sister! Better news,darling!" Caius exclaimed. He came and sat on his throne -crossed one leg over another- Facing his sister, whose features were being hidden by her cloak hood. As always.

Marcus looked at Caius, then to his sister. Sometimes he wonders which is more manly at times like this.

Caius started to talk, "What a wonderful day. Birds are singing. The sun is shining! Our happy family lasts but ano-"

"Brother... Not to seem rude. But, why are you acting like a flamboyant homosexual?" Marcus interjected.

Scream of Death just shook her head in amusement. "Alright. Back to the mission." She looked at her brothers with that 'stray off track again, so help me god, I will feed your dick to Felix' look.

"Right, right. There seems to be a coven of vampires that moved to Volterra. Right inside the city walls!"

Scream of Death hissed and glared at her childish brother from under her cloak, "Why is this a good thing? Have you no sanity, brother! What if they are a threat?"

Caius waved her off, "Oh, Scream, don't worry. I have a feeling they possess some unique.. gifts." he wiggled his eyebrows at her. She didn't look impressed.

Scream became quiet for a moment.

"You're meaning to tell me, you know this for a fact?" She asked, biting her lip.

"Would I be excited if otherwise?" He replied, throwing his hands up for emphasis.

"Alright then. Who do you expect to go?" She inquired, already knowing, and half dreading, the answer.

"Don't be daft. Becuase you see.. Your poor brothers are so old.. And tired." Caius threw his head back and placed his hand on his forehead dramatically. "I MIGHT CRUMBLE AT THE TOUCH. AND FADE INTO DUST IN THE WIND. SCREAM, DONT YOU EVER FEEL LIKE A PLASTIC BAG? DRIFTING THROUGH THE WIND. WANTING TO START AGAAAAAIN. Don't you love your poor, old brothers. OVER TURNI-"

"FINE. I'LL GO! I'LL GO! Just.. No more. My ears." Scream shivered from the Heebie-Jeebies and shook her head in mock terror, "I'd rather sleep with Felix than endure that again."

Somewhere deep within the castle Felix yelled, "YOU KNOW YOU WANT IT. I'll make you scream, Scream!"

Scream glared at her amused brothers and pretended to choke herself.

Scream of Death's P.O.V:

I sat in my study reflecting. I think of Chelsea, all those years ago. About how she is my family now, I turned her after raising her to the age of eight-teen. How I would give my life for her, as I would for any of my guard members. Or, ex guard members. I think of how she resents me. As she ventured her own way three or four years ago.

It's hard to keep track of time when you live a life like mine.

I sit on my windowsill and gaze upon my great city. Mine. Somehow this sparks some pride in me. So much I have achieved. And yet, there is a gap of lonely not even my dear brothers can fill.

And for once, I finally admit to myself, I am bored. I am tiring of this castle. And most of the beings that reside in it. I have read every decent book in this library. I have scoured every crevice. Every secret passage.

Physically only 17, mentally 459years old, and... I am bored. I want more action. Not missions. Cold, hard killing. Though my brothers insist on 'fair trials', I say we tank the whole bloody population. But. That's just my desire. I smirk to myself.

I would go to the newborn wars in the South, but face it- that would be too easy. I am called Scream of Death for a reason. And though I hate I admit it, my own brothers are afraid of me.

I have the power to utterly destroy them all.

A new feeling wells up inside of me...I push it down just as Marcus raps on my door.

"I'm coming," I reply in an even tone. Deadly. Collective. Stern.

It's time to go back to work.

It's time for a mission.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- don't own Twilight, characters or any yadda yadda. **

Scream's P.O.V.~~~

I stood in my walk in closet, looking at the choices and possibilities around me. Leather, silk, more leather, occasional animal print, mostly greys and blacks. Dark. Like death.

I realize, it doesn't matter what I wear. I will still be covered by my cloak, and I will always be intimidating. My eyes travel the long row of clothes until they land on an outfit. The perfect outfit.

There on the far end hangs my black lace halter top, dark demim cut off shorts, and lace leggings. I throw it all on and decide to match it with black knee high combat boots- a three inch heel, making my original 5'4 into an intimidating 5'7.

I gently remove my cloak, avoiding mirrors, and shrug in a black, leather jacket- custom made with a hood. I construct the hood to cover my face and grab my keys.

I hum a soft tune of Avril's 'Falling to Pieces' as I walk swiftly down the corridor to Caius' room. I stop outside of the door. I don't wait but a few seconds until he careens his door open, expecting me.

"Now sister, here's the address," He hands me a folder. "Be on your way. And be safe. I can't even imagine if.."

He trails off and looks at me somberly with his red eyes. I scoff. Though inside, I am thouched at his caring demeanor. Surprising, I know, but I would never show this weakness on the outside. I am quite sure my brothers know I care.

"I shan't be gone long, brother. I will say goodbye to Marcus and be on my way." I say with a gentle, even tone. Only my brothers bring out this side in me.

I place my hand on my quirky brother's shoulder and gently hug him.

He worries too much, I'll be just fine. What makes him this cautious at times and a goof at others I might never know.

Caius closes his eyes contently at my touch. But all too soon, I remove my hand from his shoulder and step back- uncomfortable with the long contact. Though at the same time, i feel somewhat pleased with showing him even the smallest of affection.

Caius tries to hide his distaste for such short contact, he is the touchy expressive type of 'person'. He sucks in a breath and a small smile graces his lips.

"Now go, before I make Felix go with you." He warned.

My eyes widened and I look around hastily. The last thing I needed was that big brute tagging along. Especially on a mission I could easily complete myself.

"I didn't know you wanted me gone that fast. You might as well told me you planned another fashion show." I grumbled.

Cauis' eyes sparkled at the mention of a fashion show... I mentally smacked myself for giving him that idea.

"Now that you mention it Bel-, I mean Scream, what size dress do you we-" I cut him off.

" I'M GOING. IM GOING!" I almost shouted, fearing for my wardrobe's life.

I heard his disapproval of my fashion choices as I turned on my heel in desperate search for Marcus, the more mellow, and sane, of the two.

The room belonging Marcus was located on the left wing of the castle, I ran at a pace that was about three times faster than a human's jog. Maybe five times. I was there within a couple seconds.

Unlike Caius, Marcus saw no reason to open the door for me.

Such a gentlemen. I scoff to myself and grin slightly. Marcus and I are very similar in personality.

I swung open the chestnut colored door and scoured the king sized room for him. He wasn't on his giant bed, near his closed window, at his work desk, or.. Anywhere. I think I may have opened the door to his empty room.

I survey the room from the door again, and then decide to go in. I might as well wait for him. Caius would be disappointed if I left without a goodbye to Marcus.

I slowly walk into the room, which by the way I might add- is very bland and poorly decorated, I sit on the king sized bed. Ever since Didyme was murdered by Aro, I glared at a potted plant for even thinking the name, Marcus has lacked any will to live.

I think Marcus was the sole reason I resided in Volterra sometimes. I know for a fact Caius could manage without me.

But Marcus? Marcus would have nothing left. He does not care for Caius much. But as a brother, he tolerates him. Even though he is annoyed by his behavior.

I sigh and look at my hands.

So quiet. Everything is quiet. The perfect time to think, and the worst at the same time. For the quiet soothes my nerves, gives my wondering mind a break. Yet. My thoughts can easily wonder down terrible memories in the silence...

"BELLA!" a booming voice shouts and I jump off the bed into a fighting crouch.

My eyes are wide and I sniff the air, only to discover.. A trail of a scent that belongs to Marcus, trailing under the bed. Idiot.

I get on my hands and knees an look under the bed. Only to find Marcus laughing so much he couldn't breathe. Let alone talk. I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm glad you're amused. NO, don't even think of giving your dear, old sister a proper goodbye. While you be boogie man I'll just go.. Ya know.. " I glared and him and stood up.

Marcus crawled out from under the bed and said between laughs, "Wait.. I-aha- sorry!".

As much as I wanted to be angry, I couldn't be. Marcus in a good mood was rare. I enjoyed the sight while it lasted.

" Are you done being an overgrown toddler? For at least a few seconds, please. " We both sat on his bed.

Marcus sobered up and looked at me with a silly grin on his face.

" What's with a change of mood, brother?" I asked, genuinely curious.

" A change is coming, Scream. A change." he replied.

"You're starting to sound like Cauis.. Should I be worried?" My voice sounded concerned.

"I'm not sure. Concerned for me? No. But for someone else? Possibly."

I opened my mouth to speak, but he cut me off. I playfully glared at him- annoyed.

" Are you ready for you mission?". His voice held a serious note. This is business talk now.

" 'Tis very sole in an internity of chances when I am not. Dare you agree, Marcus?" I look at him smugly.

He laughed gently and replied, "That is true, I am happy to admit.".

He held out a in a business manor hand and I took it in my own, shaking it in relevance to my so soon departure.

An emotion overcame me and in an instant I grabbed Marcus in my arms and crushed him in a hug, squeezing my eyes shut. I removed my mental shield and let him see my bonds. I heard him faintly gasp, seeing how I thought of him much more closely than Caius. Than Chelsea. Than anyone. Marcus, I decided long ago, was my best friend, my brother. My protector.

Maybe now he will know how much I appreciate him. I do not really show many caring emotions. But this, I can tell, is enough to make up for times I have lacked consolment.

I pulled away slowly and looked at my feet.

"I love you." I whispered. Letting my guard down in front of him for the first time.

His eyes glowed with happiness as he whispered back, " I know sister, I know."

I stood and turned my back in him, walking out his door, and softly closing it after me.

I removed my keys from my pocket and headed to my car.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Twilight. That belongs to Steph. Here's the next chapter. Please, please review! I'm not sure how I'm doing, your opinion makes me write faster. Aha. **

**_Chapter 4_**

I sighed in relief as I hung up the phone. The pilot of the private jet assured me that she was halfway to the U.S by now.

I looked to Caius, "She's halfway there."

Caius sighed in relief once given my confirmation. His hands found it's way into his ivory hair as his frustration took over.

I wasn't used to seeing my fun loving brother this bothered, troubled. It made my skin crawl, I felt a shiver ghost it's way up my spine. I knew, if I were human- I'd have had a panic attack by now.

"What do we do, Caius?" I asked.

"The only thing me can do!" he yelled at me, bringing his fist down on the table we were sitting around. Little flakes of damaged wood flittered in the air, acting like snow.

I flinched as some wood chips make their way into my nose. Caius gave me a half smile, as if apologizing.

"Brother," he began. "I'm afraid the time is now. It didn't end with Aro, it did not end with your wife's death, and it did certainly not end when Bella came into rule. She thinks she can control the world with a flick of her finger. She thinks she will get her way all the time, with an order. She thinks she is invincible." Caius began to grow frustrated again, talking of our sister.

I did not agree with some points- and I felt momentarily crippled as he spoke of my wife. A taboo topic. He know that. I was half tempted to grab him up.

My brother ignored my grimace and continued, "I do not know how much of this is true. I do not know Bell's future, the paths she may take. But I am not blind. I ponder, and may I suggest I know of ours, Brother. We will defend our castle, OUR brothers and sisters, OUR LAWS!" he gradually grew even louder. I'm sure half the castle has ears on us. I wouldn't doubt it.

I stayed quiet a moment, taking it all in.

" Caius, you do not mean half of what you-" he cut me off.

"Dammit, Marcus! IF LYING TO OUR SISTER KEEPS HER SAFE, BE IT TRUE TO HAPPEN!" Caius was breathing heavily, though he didn't need the air. His shoulders mimicked the breaths he took, and his eyes? His eyes were glazed over with a forgin, crazed expression.

I closed my eyes, and nodded. Fine. I head Caius grunt in approval as he stalked off. To where? I'm not positive. All I know is that, I have a lot to think about.

I sat in my study, missing my sister. And hoping if I live; she won't find me and kick my ass. I hope she will be okay.

SCREAM OF DEATH's P.O.V

My targets are located in the United States. Washington.

I have only been in the States a few times personally, never for a mission though.

I sit on the leather seat in the private jet and remove the files.

These files go more in depth about my mission. My targets. I grin to myself. Perfect. I almost feel giddy. I haven't had a mission this big in a while. Caius made it seem very important.

Though I made it seem a burden; I love missions. They quench my thirst for the destruction my brothers won't always let me feed in the court room.

The first folder is the thickest. Primary target. I open it, and what I find interests me greatly.

Next to this handsome person's face was written, "Wanted; dead or alive."

I hummed to myself to keep from giggling. If course if I had the chance they wouldn't come back alive. I rolled my eyes, a small smile forming on my lovely face.

I couldn't help but think of my brothers. If they're thinking about me. Is Jane in my study, snooping again. How Felix is. Is he flirting with Heidi? I tried to shake the thoughts of my family from my mind. It would only make me miss them more.

I sighed and looked back at my files.

There was nothing special about this group. All seven of them, and they didn't even make any feelings except joy in killing them rise within me. Pity. No attraction. No pull. Too bad;it could have saved them.

Ha. As if I expected to find someone always. I do not need a mate. I am Queen of Darkness, Scream of Death, Master of vampires. I do not need weakness.

I am feared. Fear results in respect. But every so often, someone toes put of line.

Chop. Chop. Chop.

Poor toes.

There is no exception to law breaking. I jump at any chance I get.


End file.
